I Want To Burn
by kodeedahl
Summary: *IN PROGRESS* Documents the history of Eric Northman's maker Godric from his childhood to his becoming a vampire. The story takes place between 58 B.C. to and unknown time where Godric leaves his Maker's side. This story takes place during Season 5 after Godric told Eric to save Nora. This is Godric's story told by his sister Trina to Eric in hopes to help Eric destory Russell.
1. Introduction

A True Blood fan fiction about the life of Godric. If you do not know much of this character please visit wiki/Godric to read about this character so you understand who my story is about. I am going to be writing about Godric's childhood and how he developed through time with his maker and how he grew to be who he is.

The POV of this story will be changed throughout the story but will mostly be told through Godric's point of view. If you have story suggestions please send them and I will leave credit for them in the chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Trina. I am over 2000 years old. I am vampire. I have known Godric all my life. He is my brother because we shared the same maker. We were both captured by the Roman's when we were children in Gaul. Julius Caesar's men were cruel. They use to not feed us for days, made us stand naked for their enjoyment, and sexually abused us. When we were brought back to Rome years later we were sold to a Roman named Mikael who revealed himself vampire. He was especially cruel to Godric. He would make him lay in bed with him at night. He branded us with his initials like cattle. We were not to be touched. We were slaves. When we were 16 he turned us and told us we were now his children and we must serve him forever. We were not his only children. We had a brother named Remus who shared a similar story to ours. This is the story of our lives.

PRESENT DAY…

Sookie and Eric are sitting in a limo at night. Eric is looking out the window at the stars. Sookie sit next to him flustered and disoriented from lack of sleep.

**Sookie:** Where are we going?

**Eric:** We are seeing a friend. She can help me find out how to save Nora.

**Sookie:** Why are we trying to save your fucked up sister? She is mad.

**Eric:** She is not mad. She is lost. I don't know how to help her but maybe my friend can. She is close to Nora, or was, and I think she may know how.

**Sookie:** How would she know?

**Eric:** Because she is family.

Sookie looks at Eric questionably. Family? She did not know Eric had more family.

**Sookie:** How do you know her?

**Eric:** She is Godric's sister. She helped him with Nora when she was first made. She is Queen of the Northern Hemisphere. She is one of the oldest vampires and smartest. If anyone can help, she can.

The limo driver tells them they have arrived. Sookie and Eric exit the limo and walk to the front door. There are many guards and gunmen watching them closely.

**Sookie:** Where are we?

**Eric:** I don't even know. That was her driver.

They are escorted to a large entryway where a maid escorts them to a study. They both sit on a large couch facing a lit fireplace. The maid exits and the doors close behind her. Near the fireplace a door opens and in walks a tall slender, dark haired woman with pale skin, and dark brown eyes. She is clearly an old vampire to Sookie. Eric smiles and stands up to greet the queen.

**Eric: **So good to see you my queen.

**Trina:** Always a pleasure my boy.

Trina kisses Eric on the lips and motions him to sit. He does so. Trina sits on a loveseat. He robe she is wearing is dark crimson and has black lining. The lighting shows Sookie she is naked underneath. Sookie shifts her body uncomfortably.

**Trina:** What brings you here Eric? It has been over 100 years.

**Eric:** I came to share bad news, unfortunately.

**Trina:** If it is to tell me of Godric, I know already.

**Eric:** No that is not it. I came to tell you that Nora has been brainwashed.

**Trina:** Brainwashed? About her Lilith creature? I am sure she will snap out of that phase soon. Everyone knows that it is just a story.

**Eric:** The authority has been taken over. Roman was executed. Russell Edgington killed him last week.

**Trina: ** Now that I have not heard. Roman is dead? Hmm a pity.

**Eric:** Godric came to me as a spirit and told me to save her.

**Sookie:** You never told me this.

**Eric:** I just did.

Trina stares at Eric unmovable. She has a scared look on her face.

**Trina:** You have seen him too?

Eric inches closer to her as he bends down from his upright position.

**Eric:** You saw him as well?

**Trina:** He came to me last night. I thought it a dream.

**Sookie:** What did he say?

**Trina: **He sat on my bed and told me that everything is going to change. I should prepare for war. I asked him how he knew. He told me that war was coming and silly questions are not need answered. He said that I need to gather ones closes to us and shield them from masked demons who threaten us. I asked him how he was here. He told me he came to warn us so we could prepare. Then he asked me to watch over his children so they will survive this. That is why I contacted you. I thought this dream may have been a message.

**Eric:** He told me that what Nora is doing is wrong and I must save her.

**Trina:** How can I help?

**Eric:** I need you to tell me how Godric killed his master?

**Trina:** Why must you know this?

**Eric:** I need to stop Russell and he is stronger and faster and much older than me. If you can tell me what happened, maybe I can stop this.

**Trina:** To tell you such a tale would require me to tell you everything. If you do not know everything of Godric you will never understand how he did such a task.

**Eric:** We are listening.

**Trina:** It began when we were young children…


	3. Chapter 2

**GODRIC'S POV**

My story begins in 58 B.C. in the area of Gaul. I lived in a small area near present day France. My family was poor and we lived day to day. My mother wove baskets for the local market and my father was a fisherman. I had an older brother named Rupert who only caused trouble. When Rupert was 12 and I only 10, he taught me how to steal. He assured me that if we did not, our family would starve. I of course being a young boy did not know better. The only problem with his methods is he used force. Rupert was always exceptionally violent. He used it even when he had no worries to. He would have me distract the people leaving the market by pretending to be hurt as he took things from their baskets and ran. I would then pretend I was better and run as well.

One day, my brother was out alone near our home. I followed him because it was unusual for him to wonder off. I saw my brother approach a man and ask for some food. He was dressed in play clothes which were exceptionally dirty. The man smiled and showed him an apple. He then asked my brother "You want this?" My brother nodded. The man laid his arm out as if to hand it to him but instead of dropping the fruit in my brother's hands he threw the apple at my brother and laughed. The man started to walk away when my brother took a knife from his pocket and stabbed the man viciously in the back until the man fell dead. I made no sound as to not startle my brother. The man laid in the streets dead still with the smile on his face and my brother took all his belongings and ran towards the market. That was the first time I saw someone die.

The next day I sat in my home while my mom was weaving baskets for the bread merchant. My father was at the market selling fish he caught early in the morning. My brother Rupert was outside playing with some boys. I heard screams come from outside and sounds of steel. My mother looked up anxiously and asked me to stay seated as she was searching for my brother. I nodded and she fled outside.

My mother screamed as horses rushed by and almost knocked her down. I ran over to the door to see my mother kneeling on the ground bleeding. She was clutching her stomach. The man on the horse jumped down and smiled. He walked towards my mother. I stood still in fear. The man grabbed my mom by the hair and _slit _her throat. I screamed and the man looked up at me. He came towards the door and I ran to my bed and hid underneath.

The man laughed and said, "Boy, you can hide all you want but I will find you." I did not move. He walked around the room until I could only see his shoes about a foot from me. My breathing hastened. He then bent down to see me and I screamed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

He slung me over his shoulders like I saw meat merchants carry dead animals that have yet to be skinned. I kicked and screamed and hoped I could injure him enough to put me down. He did not. He only laughed as if my actions had no effect on him. He brought me to his horse and whistled. A man driving a cart full of children in some sort of jail rode up. The man on the cart said, "You got another boy?" The man holding me said, "Yes, looks lively too, **Caracas**!" Caracas then said, "**Harold**, put the boy in my cart and we will bring him to the king!" The Harold man had two soldiers help him sling me in. On the way in I kicked Harold in the jaw. He just laughed and said, "Will make a good slave now, wont we boy?" I screamed no. The cart rode away and I starred at my mother's lifeless body as I waited to see if my brother or father met the same fate.

I looked around the cart and saw many familiar faces. Many of the children were boys except for a few girls who were part of the wealthy families. One of the girls I had seen at the market. Her name was Trina Bolivia Gratian. Her father owned the market we sold goods and had many slaves. Trina had blood on her arms and feet. Her face was red and puffy from crying.

The cart took us to a big group of soldiers in the middle of my city. Many wounded men from our city cried out in pain from being stabbed. I would say half of my village is slaughtered. I look around for the rest of my family and see no one. The man driving the cart has us stop. Two men stand at the exit of our cart, I believe to guard it. Many women who are all rounded up are trying to get to the cart. Some of the kids are crying out for their mothers. I sit statuesque because I have no more mother to call for. Trina stares at me with her head cocked to the right.

**Trina:** Where is your mama?

I look over to her as she stands next to me.

**Godric:** My mother is dead.

**Trina:** My mama is dead too. That evil man killed her.

She points to the same man, Harold, who killed my mother.

**Godric: **That man killed my mother too.

**Trina:** What are they going to do to us?

**Godric:** That man said we would be slaves.

**Trina:** But I have slaves, I cannot be a slave.

**Godric:** You are a slave now and it's best to keep quiet. You do not want them to kill us too.

She stood silent and I watched as the mothers were all stripped down as the men were helpless to watch. The women all became naked. The husbands were either wounded or dead. I then felt grateful my mother was not here to endure this. I saw my brother then looking at the women with tears. Did he know of our mother's fate? The women were then handed to the soldiers as a man screams, "Have at them boys! These are your prizes!" The soldiers grabbed the women and ushered them into empty homes. The men from my city went wild and tried to fight. They stood no chance. I watched them fight and die. My brother was then taken by a soldier as well and ushered into a home. I starred in agony wondering what he was doing to him. The children were now screaming for help. Caracas told us it is best to be quiet. I just cried silently. How could this happen to us?

…**Some time later…**

I could hear the women screaming. They screamed in agony. I did not understand why the men were hurting them. It's not right. My brother was not right for killing that man in the street just like _these_ men are not right for hurting those women. Were they killing them? Were they beating them? Or were they _raping_ them? I just did not know. My father told me when I was 6 that _raping_ was when a person forces someone to have intercourse with them. This was of course when he told me the birds and the bees talk of course. I was young and naïve and did not know much. But later when I was 8 I saw a woman being raped by a man in her home when groups of men were running around the city drunk. My father told me a man had raped his wife. The man was later thrown in jail for his crime due to several complaints of noise. If nobody reported anything he would have gotten away with it. Men in my town usually get away with crimes unless a scene is made.

The children in the cart were quieter now but only made sounds when a woman would scream **loud** enough for us to hear. Trina sat next to me shivering. Her dress was torn and her hair a mess. I have never seen her like this. She was always dressed so _proper _and _royal _like a princess. Her dark hair crowded her face. I lifted my hand to her face and put a strand behind her ear. She looked at me and smiled. I returned that smile but yet feared that this would be the last smile I would ever show. Her eyes filled with tears and she laid her head on my shoulder. Her hand slipped into mind. I just sat in silence as she started to cry softly.

After it became nightfall the soldiers started to come out of the homes and set up fires. Caracas, our driver, came down off his horse and started to mingle but our guards remained still. We listened to the soldier's talk of the women and how bountiful they were and how they enjoyed their visit.

**Trina** then whispered to me, "What did they do to my mother?" I sat in silence for a moment and replied, "I don't think you want to know." She sobbed again and I tried to comfort her. I thought of my mother and hoped she was looking down at me and protecting me from these evil men. Hoping my fate would not mirror hers. I wanted to live. I wanted to see the rest of my family again and hoped they survived the day.

The soldiers grew louder as the night went on. The women were being passed around like meat. The men were eager to sink their teeth into them. One child screamed at a soldier for slapping his mother. The soldiers retaliated by kicking the mother in the face and told him "Shut your lip or ill break her neck!" The child sobbed and sat down.

There was nothing we could do to stop this. And the only men who I thought could were rotting on the ground. The soldiers assigned some to move the dead bodies in a pile so they were out of the way. Harold told the helpers to burn the bodies when done so they don't begin to stink.

I became unease because I wanted to know if my father and brother were alive. What did that soldier do to my brother? My heart raced and my breathing hastened. Trina looked up at me and held me tighter and whispered, "I am sure your family is safe. They are strong like you." I replied, "I hope so." I drifted off to sleep thinking of my family.

In the morning I woke to see our guards had changed. The men were packing to leave. Trina lay asleep in my arms drained from the day before. I watched as Caracas sat on the cart seat and hastened the horses to move. We began galloping after 3 other carts filled with women and some teenage boys. Children in my cart started to wake slightly.

We rode in the cart for hours. My lips began to hurt from lack of water. When they stopped for lunch they passed around jugs for the children. I drank my share and passed it along to others. They gave us bread and berries as well. Trina ate only the berries and gave the bread to the younger children.

Around nightfall I saw we were close to a castle. The children all looked anxiously around the area to see what would happen to us. We entered a big gate and were surrounded by people trying to touch us. I was confused by their actions.

We entered another smaller gate and were ushered off the cart and separated into groups according to ages. Trina was in my group since we were close in age.

They took us to bathes and told us to wash up. I bathed quickly because I was just so tired and could not stand. After I had finished I was given a new change of clothes. I was then gathered up with my group. Trina now looking cleaner had a better look on her face. She seemed less anxious. We were brought into a great hall full of rich men and women. They lined us up and counted us. A man then walked up to another older gentleman and whispered to him. The older man then nodded and waved him away.

The older man stood in the middle of the room and usher everyone to gather around. He then announced himself.

**Horace: **Gentlemen and ladies please gather for our annual slave auction! I am your host Horace and I will present slaves of the finest quality! I have you children ages 10 to 15. If you are in need of a child slave look no further. For **Horace's Auction House** provides you with only the best.

I stood in front of my line. A dark man approached me and pulled me onto a pedestal and chained me to it.

**Horace:** Let the auction begin!


End file.
